La Da Dee
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: A songfic of how Tamaki might have confessed his love through a song. Please read, favorite, follow, and review! HaruhiXTamaki


**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

-Author Note-

Hey guys, instead of updating, I felt like writing a song fic! So here it is- hope you like it! Comment, review, and tell me if I should do more of these! The song here is La Da Dee by Cody Simpson. I suggest listening to the song while reading! Thanks!

-Author Note-

Haruhi let out a sigh. Another stressful (and pesky) session of the host club had ended. Haruhi had the job of cleaning up. Most of the club member's had left- only Tamaki stayed. Haruhi wasn't exactly sure why. He sat in a nearby chair, watching her. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Senpai, why don't you go home?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki muttered something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki sighed.

"Haruhi. There's something I need to tell you."

Haruhi blinked. He sounded so serious.

"What is it, Senpai?"

"It's…" Tamaki put his hands in his hair. Then, it was as if an idea struck.

"It's nothing, Haruhi. Go back to your work."

Haruhi nodded, and the two did not speak again other than to say their goodbye's when they both left.

The next day, Haruhi was cleaning up the room again. And yet again, Tamaki was waiting for her.

At first, nothing strange happened.

Then Haruhi stopped as she heard _music_.

It was like a guitar strumming a beat. She blinked. Was she imagining things?

Then, a beautiful voice began to sing.

"There's no way to say this song is about someone else. Every time your not in my arms, I start to lose myself."

The voice was Tamaki. Haruhi blinked at her senpai continued to sing, his eyes focused on her.

"Someone please pass me my shades, don't let 'em see me down. You have taken over my days, so tonight I'm going out."

At this moment, the rest of the host club appeared, throwing the door open. They started to clap a beat along with the guitar as Tamaki continued to sing.

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place, than right by your side. I had a little taste, and I'll spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind."

Tamaki stood and grabbed Haruhi's hands and began to dance the waltz with her.

"La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you."

Tamaki spun her away, singing,

"All these places packed with people," He pulled her close to him, his face hovering mere inches above her's as he sang, "But your face is all I see."

They went back to the waltz, and Tamaki continued.  
"And the music's way too loud, but your voice won't let me be. So many pretty girls around, they're just dressing to impress. But the thought of you alone has got me spun, and I don't know what to say next."

Tamaki smiled at her, and Haruhi could not help but blush. He spun her away, singing.

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right, by your side." He pulled her close to him.

"I had a little taste, and I'll only spoil, the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only on my mind."

Tamaki spun her around, making a feeling Haruhi had never felt emerge. What was this? She was feeling like butterflies were in her stomach. And Tamaki's intense gaze was _not _helping.

"La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee 's only me, there's only you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you."

They stopped dancing, and Tamaki pulled her toward the window. It was already dark outside.

"I pretend the night is so beautiful, take a photo with the bros." Tamaki gestured toward the rest of the host club.

"La da dee, la da da doo. They won't see through my disguise, right here behind my eyes. Replaying in my mind, la de da."

Tamaki turned to her and smiled.

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste, and I'll only spoil the part anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind."

"La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you."

As Tamaki sang the last lines, his voice grew intense and he pulled Haruhi against him.

"La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, la da dee doo, la da da me, la da da you, la da dee, la da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you."

The music ended, and Tamaki stared into her eyes.

"T-Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi questioned. Was he okay? He couldn't possibly mean the lyrics he had sung...

"Haruhi. Can I kiss you?"

Haruhi mutely nodded. And he did.

It was a powerful, passionate kiss. Not bad for her first. And she couldn't help but feel _right_, there in his arms.

Haruhi pulled away after a few seconds, swallowed, and spoke.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that you're my girlfriend. And someday, I'm going to marry you. And we'll drink commoners coffee and live together for the rest of our lives."

Haruhi smiled. Why was it that the idea didn't sound so bad?

But she knew why.

Haruhi Fujioka had fallen in love.

And she would, now and forever, have her prince by her side.


End file.
